I'll Protect You
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: While searching for Miriel, Brain and Stewie get into a conversation about what they should do in case the killer finds them. It doesn't take long for said conversation to take a deeper turn. Brewie friendshippy one-shot, set during episode 9X01


**I'll Protect You**

There seemed to be nothing but silence all around the hallway with the exception of the occasional rumble of thunder and flashes of lighting that were visible through the nearby windows. With nothing but the lights of a chandelier hanging on the ceiling above their heads to light their way, Brian and Stewie were slowly walking through the hallway; they, along with the rest of the group, had split up into teams to search for Miriel after she suddenly disappeared, and Brian and Stewie had decided to go together. As the two were walking, Brian opened a door just beside them and had a look in the room to find that there was no one inside, so he closed it and turned his head to Stewie. "I don't see anyone in here, either. It looks like there's no one around here but us." Brian commented. With this, the two started to continue their walk through the hallway to continue their search.

As there seemed to be nothing but silence all around them, Stewie started to turn his glance around the hallway in increasing worry; it was safe to say that this whole situation was making him feel uneasy. They had a killer in the house that clearly wanted them dead, and they had no idea of who it could be, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they had all split up to do investigating around the house. If there was one thing Stewie knew for certain, it was that when a killer wanted someone dead, they always went after them when they were alone. The thought of that started to send chills crawling up Stewie's spine and he started to shake slightly with an expression of immense of worry on his face. "B-Brian?" Stewie nervously asked, reaching up and tugging on Brian's suit sleeve to get his attention.

Brian turned his glance down to his partner to see what was up and he was met with a surprise when he saw Stewie shivering. "Woah, Stewie, you've shaking everywhere. What's gotten into you? I don't think I've ever seen you this scared." Brian commented, showing an expression of concern; he had always known Stewie to be so fearless in the face of danger, so seeing him like this was quite a shock for him. Stewie slowly turned his head back and forth to the dark and empty hallway around them before looking back at Brian.

"I know, it's just that… do you have any idea what we've dealing with? There's a killer on the loose and they won't stop until they've caught all of us. And well, I guess it just got me thinking…" Stewie fell silent for a few moments before he continued, with the next sentence being spoken shakenly as if he was struggling to say it without feeling shaky. "W-what if… they come… after us?"

Brian nearly froze with an expression of shock; that was something he didn't stop to think about in the midst of this investigation. Like everyone else, he had been focused on trying to figure out who the person that wanted all of them dead was that he hadn't really taken the time to come up with a plan for what he and Stewie in case they became a potential target. He then turned his glance out and let out a sigh as he seemed to realise that Stewie was right, before turning his attention back to the baby. "All right, let's just calm down. We'll probably need something to defend ourselves in case the killer finds us first. Let's have a look in here and see if we can find anything." Brian suggested, pointing to a door that was just beside them. Since that seemed like a plan, Stewie nodded in agreement, so Brian opened the door to show the room and the two slowly stepped inside to start looking for things they could use for self-defence.

"Okay, let's think. What could we use when dealing with a killer?" Brian wondered, placing a hand against his chine to think for a few moments. While this was happening, Stewie's attention seemed to be caught by an item in particular, and he rushed over to have a look. Brian didn't seem to take notice, however, since he was busy still thinking it over before he turned his head to where Stewie was standing. "You got any ideas, Stewie?" Brian then showed an expression of surprise once he saw that Stewie was no longer there. "Stewie? Stewie, where are you?" Brian asked, looking around the room as he was starting to wonder where Stewie had run off to.

"Hey, Brian! Brian, up here!" Brian turned his head to the side and caught notice of Stewie, who had climbed up onto the top of a bookshelf and was holding a Golden Globe trophy in his hand. "Look what I found! Perfect for defending yourself against killers, am I right?" Stewie asked, showing a confident smile as he had this on hands to defend himself. Brian let out a gasp of shock upon seeing Stewie standing on top of the bookshelf before running over.

"What the…? Stewie, get down from here! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Brian called. He then noticed the Golden Globe Stewie was holding in his hand before he showed an expression of puzzlement. "And… where did you get that? Isn't that one of James Woods's?" Brian then asked. Stewie showed a bright smile at the fact that Brian took notice.

"Oh, you like it? I grabbed it while I was on my way up here. Thought I could get a better look around the room at a reasonable height. I've got to say, I didn't know how many of these he actually has!" Stewie commented, showing a smile of excitement over having found this. Brian could only show an expression of puzzlement as he was wondering why Stewie had chosen that item as his means of defense.

"Stewie, I don't think that's going to help much when you're trying to deal with a killer." Brian commented. Stewie simply gave a shrug in response since he didn't see what the big deal was.

"I don't know. Seems perfect for bashing someone's brains out." Stewie replied. He then showed a bright smile as he had an idea before turning his glance back down to Brian. "Hey, Brian. Check out my swinging techniques; I got practice from those lazy weekend mornings when all there's ever on is golf." Stewie suggested. With this, he held the trophy tight in both hands and started to swing it around in different positions, almost as if he was trying to show how he could use it if he ever came face to face with the killer. However, as he was doing so, he didn't realise that he was standing close to the edge of the bookshelf, and he was quick to suddenly lose his balance before he started to flail his arms rapidly with an expression of worry on his face. "Woah… oh, this is not good… Brian! Catch me!" Stewie cried.

Brian quickly felt an expression of alarm cross his face as he seemed to realise how much trouble Stewie was finding himself in, before he watched the baby slip from the top of the bookshelf and start dropping towards the floor, screaming in panic as he was doing so. "Oh no! Stewie!" Brian gasped. Without a moment to spare, he rushed over to where Stewie was falling and quickly reached his arms upwards, and nearly felt himself being knocked down towards the floor as Stewie landed safely in his arms with the trophy in hand. As Brian slowly managed to stand up properly, he turned his glance down to Stewie in his arms as the baby was slowly shaking his head as he was recovering from his plummet. "Stewie, are you okay?" Brian asked, showing an expression of concern. After a few moments passed, Stewie turned his glance up to Brian and nodded.

"Yeah… don't worry, I'm fine." Stewie replied. As Brian let out a sigh of relief at this reply, Stewie turned to notice that he was still holding the Golden Globe in his hands and quickly showed a bright smile. "And look at that; I saved the Golden Globe! Well, at least we won't have to worry about being responsible for breaking anything." Stewie commented. Brian could only stare in surprise at this comment before showing an expression of annoyance.

"What?! You nearly got yourself hurt and you're more worried about the Golden Globe than about yourself? I think we should put that back before something else happens." Brian stated. So with this, he grabbed the Golden Globe out of Stewie's hands before placing him down the floor and walking over to put it back on the bookshelf.

"Oh, I can't believe this, Brian! We're supposed to be finding ways to defend ourselves from the killer here and you think it's a good idea to take away my weapon? I think someone doesn't have his priorities straight." Stewie commented, crossing his arms with an expression of annoyance over what Brian was doing. As Brian was reaching up to place the Golden Globe back on the shelf along with the others, he turned his glance upon hearing that last comment from Stewie and quickly turned around to face the baby, clenching his fists.

"Really? I'm the one who doesn't have his priorities straight? You're the one who nearly got himself hurt up there without any regard for his own safety! How are we supposed to keep ourselves safe from the killer if you're messing around like that?" Brian retorted, pointing angrily at Stewie as he was talking. As he placed his hands on his hips, Stewie simply rolled his eyes at Brian's statement.

"Oh, like you've been doing any better. You're the one who said that we needed to have a plan to protect ourselves, but not once have you come up with an idea of how you're going to handle this. You know, this is what's causing the deaths we've been seeing so far, and for all we know, we could be next! And that'll be thanks to you and your lack of a plan to help us get us out of this mess!" Stewie snapped. This reply didn't seem to sit well with Brian in the slightest, as he quickly felt an expression of anger cross his face.

"That's because I'm trying to find a way to make sure both of us make it out of this alive, and you're not helping much in the matter! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the killer went after you first, because that means I wouldn't have someone holding me back!" Brian yelled. Stewie could only let out a gasp of alarm at this last statement, and before he could have a chance to respond, Brian stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him and leaving Stewie standing by himself. As silence filled the air in the room, Stewie slowly walked over to the door and turned around before sitting down on the floor, with his back pressed against the door.

Out in the hallway, Brian felt his anger start to fade and become replaced with guilt over what he had just said, and he let out a quiet sigh of dismay over what was getting into him. _'God, what is wrong with me? I've never acted like this before, and now here I am yelling at Stewie when we have a bigger issue to worry about. I guess this whole situation is getting me so worked up that I'm taking it out on Stewie, when he's probably just as scared as I am…'_ As this thought was circulating through his head, Brian let out another quiet sigh as he seemed to realise the way he was behaving. Just then, he suddenly heard Stewie's voice from inside the room. "Brian?"

"Stewie?" Brian then asked in response. He slowly walked over to the door, realising that Stewie was still in the room and he slowly opened it to find the baby staring at him with a soft expression of concern, something that seemed to catch Brian by surprise. With his outburst just a few seconds ago, he wouldn't have been too surprised if Stewie had every right to be mad at him for what he said, but there was no sign of anger from Stewie in the slightest. He could only see Stewie watching him in concern, before he finally spoke. "This isn't just about the killer, is it?" Stewie gently asked; it was as if he seemed to realise that there was another reason for Brian lashing out at him. Brian was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh with an expression of guilt on his face as he knew that Stewie was right about that.

"I… I'm sorry, Stewie… I know how terrifying this whole situation must be for you, and for everyone who's here. I'm just trying to make sure we both stay safe, but here I am taking everything out on you when you don't deserve it. It's just that… I know I might not be showing it, but… I'm just really scared about losing you." Brian softly explained, with a sincere tone in his voice to show just how much he meant everything he was saying to Stewie. Stewie could only show an expression of surprise upon hearing this last statement.

"What? You're really that scared? And over losing me?" he asked. Brian simply nodded in confirmation before he continued.

"Of course; I'm terrified! I know that sounds crazy, since this is you we're talking about, but… just the thought of losing a person who matters so much to me… I don't think it's something I could ever imagine. And I would hate, more than anything else, for that person to be you, Stewie. You're the last person I'd want the killer to catch, because you're someone I couldn't imagine spending my life without. And… I didn't mean what I said to you; I guess I'm just so scared of the thought of losing you." Brian explained. Stewie could only stare in stunned silence for a few moments before he felt a touched smile cross his face at everything Brian had just said.

"Brian… you really care about me that much?" he quietly asked. Brian slowly showed a bright smile before nodding in confirmation.

"Of course I do, Stewie. You're my best friend, and I want to do anything I can to keep you safe through all this madness going on around us. I just wish I hadn't said it the way I did…" Brian replied, with his smile slowly fading and becoming replaced with an expression of guilt over his outburst towards Stewie. Stewie slowly showed a bright smile hearing this before he made his way out to the hallway to join Brian and gently wrapped his arms around Brian, much to the canine's surprise, before he was met with Stewie turning his head up to look at him with that bright smile on his face.

"Thank you, Brian. I want to do the same for you too; I know we've got a lot of craziness happening around us, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying. We'll both keep each other safe until all of this is over and we can both say that we made it out alive." Stewie stated. Brian slowly showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great. I'll do my best, Stewie. I promise." Brian softly replied. "So will I." Stewie agreed, slowly nodding. With this, Brian wrapped his arms around Stewie to return his embrace. Even with all of the madness that they had to deal with, there was one thing that Brian and Stewie knew for certain: they would do everything they could to keep each other safe until they could see the morning sun in this dark night. They… would protect each other.


End file.
